


Only Up Close

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [54]
Category: Farscape, Milliways, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: John & Mary Margaret, look at the princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Up Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_They know watching.Princesses from a distance are polished and pretty,_

_  
_

_it's only in close you can see the cracks and scars._


End file.
